


To be in Your Loving Embrace

by portmuffin



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bercute :(, berkut calls rinea his dearest, i lov berkut and rinea a lot, i lov them again, reeneyah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portmuffin/pseuds/portmuffin
Summary: The love they both shared is something that they both took pride in, and they were confident enough to believe it would last forevermore. The moment Berkut laid his eyes on the female, he knew that she was the person whom he wanted to spend his entire life with, and not once has he hesitated to make her his betrothed. Their fateful encounter was the start to their happiness, and this feeling was to continue on, even in the afterlife.
Relationships: Berkut/Rinea (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	To be in Your Loving Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY FINISHED THIS FIC.. I worked on this last July and only managed to finish it this December. I PROCRASTINATE A LOt as a writer!!!!!!!!!

He was a man of pride who sought power—power that would further enhance the intensity of his strength that applied both on the battlefield and his adherence to his ideals. Day and night, Berkut trained his body, mind, and spirit, and not once has he paused to catch a glimpse of the life that was beyond the relentless barrier that confined him.

In a certain village not far from the castle was the heart of a celebration that accounted for revelry. Such was an annual event, and most Rigelian citizens made sure to participate. Despite being residents in a region that was being ruled over by a mighty and steadfast deity, the celebration came to life, and while the emperor himself was not fond of merrymaking, he appreciated his subjects’ capability to find peace and comfort amidst the harsh demands of the land they live in.

Berkut, although being a member of the Rigelian royal family, has only known little of this celebration’s existence. Idle chatters from the castle guards were his only source of information, and judging solely from what he has heard about them, he was not pleased to know that such a thing existed. _To idly gawk and waste time over something so frivolous while having fun is beyond me,_ he thought. _I wouldn’t even dare to stoop down so low._

As he prepared himself for another day of training, a servant in the castle came to inform him of Emperor Rudolf’s order to summon him in the throne room. Berkut did not waste another second and went straight to his destination. Being called by the emperor himself only mean one thing—another opportunity to prove him that he is competent and worthy of his trust.

In front of him stood the intimidating doors of the throne room. An ordinary person would tremble at the very sight of it, but as for Berkut, he opened them without the plaguing thoughts of fear. He witnessed the presence of his uncle at the center and performed his usual acts of courtesy.

“Unc—Your Excellency, I was summoned here upon your order. Is this, perhaps, about my training today with Rigel’s finest knights? Worry not, Your Excellency, for I have everything sorted out. I swear upon my name that my performance today will be outstanding. I wish to be worthy en—“

“Berkut. Let me speak first.”

The lad realized his mistake, and allowed the emperor to reveal his intentions. “I apologize, sire.”

“I want you to set your training aside today. I will talk to the knights about your absence.”

“What do you mean, Uncle? You wish not to let me train today?” Berkut could feel a gradual increase of irritation inside him. “Is there a reason for this?”

“…Are you aware of the celebration that’s set to happen today on the village not far from the castle?”

The lad could feel where the conversation was heading to. He did not like it one bit. “I am, but I know very little of it. I’d say they’re very foolish to participate in such frivolity. Do they not know that they stand on Rigelian soil?! Worms have no r—“

“Berkut.” Rudolf interrupted. He found it rather annoying to listen to his nephew’s ramblings before letting him speak. Regardless, he had to address what he had on his mind with conviction. “I want you to go there and join the people in their celebration.”

Berkut could not believe what his uncle had told him. He was not able to control his emotions. “Uncle, are you mad?! Why would you want me to partake in a foolish event, let alone spend time with commoners?! Have I become unworthy enough of your trust that you would rather have me toil away with worms?! I can’t accept this!”

“I will not allow you to question me any further. Now go. Disobedience brings forth hideous consequences. This is an order from the emperor of Rigel himself.”

The young man’s heart was overflowing with anger. However, in the face of his own uncle, such emotion could do nothing. Even if he wanted to convince him to change his mind, he was aware that by doing so he would further lose the trust of his uncle. He was left with no choice. “…Alright.”

Upon turning his back on the emperor to leave the room, he heard his voice call out to him. “Berkut. One last thing.”

His face still depicted hints of frustration, yet he did not bother removing them entirely. “What is it, Your Excellency?”

“Take Rinea with you.”

“Rinea…?” He still could not discern what his uncle’s real motives were, especially with Rinea’s presence being a new requirement. In his irritation, he decided not to pester him with further questions. “I will, sire.”

Upon exiting the throne room, the male proceeded to isolate himself in one of the corridors of the castle. His hands trembled in anger. Participating in celebrations held no particular interest for him, and being instructed to skip battle training by the emperor himself just to join in one was morbidly unacceptable.

“How could this happen…?! Have I truly become unworthy enough of uncle’s trust…?” He shook his head. “I cannot allow this. There’s no way I’d dance on soil cultivated by peasants, let alone take Rinea to such a cheap venue! I will speak to him one more time-“

“Lord Berkut!” A familiar voice came and broke the silence in the corridor. Berkut turned to face the person whom his name has been addressed by. Upon finding out who it was, a surge of radiant warmth took over his wrathful heart. His betrothed smiled at the sight of him.

“Ah, Rinea…” He called out with a calmer tone.

“I wasn’t expecting to find you here. Are you now going to head out for training?”

“About that…” A cascade of words was about to be released from his mouth, but an unseen force prevented it from happening. His emotions would have let him tell Rinea about his current predicament, but he remained silent about the matter. Only a question escaped his lips. “…Are you familiar with the celebration in the village not far from here?”

“I am, Lord Berkut.” Rinea replied. “Truth be told, I was about to ask permission from you if I could participate in it. Ah, but don’t worry, I will be accompanied by some of the castle attendants. But if you wish it not to be so and have me stay in the castle instead, then it’s perfectly fine by—“

“We’ll go there together.”

The female paused. “A-Are you certain, milord? You do have training today, don’t you?”

“Emperor Rudolf instructed me to set my training aside just to attend that celebration. He also told me to take you with me.” Berkut held a visage of shame. He could not bring himself to accept that the emperor himself wanted this for him, let alone reveal the sudden turn of events to Rinea. To prepare for an important day of training with adept knights only to have it changed to a day of merrymaking… He feared for Rinea’s imminent disappointment.

Rather than having to inquire further, Rinea nodded. “I do believe that the emperor has his reasons for this, Berkut. He knows exactly what you need.” She looked at him and formed a gentle smile. “I shall be glad to accompany you, milord. In fact, I am quite familiar with the place. If you ever desire it, we shall go there together, with myself leading the way.”

“That would be very convenient.” He replied. The change in his tone was enough to imply that he no longer worried about anything else. He is to spend time with his beloved, and it was something that Rudolf himself has discerned to be much more important than training. “Please give me a couple of minutes, my dearest, for I have to take my armor off and change my attire.”

The love they both shared is something that they both took pride in, and they were confident enough to believe it would last forevermore. The moment Berkut laid his eyes on the female, he knew that she was the person whom he wanted to spend his entire life with, and not once has he hesitated to make her his betrothed. Their fateful encounter was the start to their happiness, and this feeling was to continue on, even in the afterlife.

When the male was dressed in more appropriate garb, he and Rinea began their journey. They were in need of no attendants; they deemed it better to only have each other on the way. They shared meaningful and enjoyable conversations about a myriad of topics they could think of.

Time spent with your loved one always leaves a unique feeling of bliss.

And Berkut was always grateful for Rinea blessing his life with her existence.

It only took less than an hour before the two had arrived at their destination. Surely, there were a lot of Rigelian citizens in the said village, and they were all performing activities that would contribute to the vernal atmosphere. The two were sighted by these civilians, and they were all ecstatic to have their village be graced by the presence of two members from the Rigelian royal family. Even Berkut, who was fairly known for his merciless and robust personality and overwhelming strength as a knight, also received warm greetings and smiles from the people. Of course, he felt rather uncomfortable standing on the same ground with them, but as long as he was by Rinea’s side to witness her expressions of felicity, he was determined enough not to have it ruined.

They spent an ample amount of time interacting with the villagers, and sometimes helping around with putting decorations all over the place. Such an environment proved to be a breath of fresh air for the both of them; getting to interact with common people was something they were not exposed to when they resided in the castle. After everything has been set, the main event of the festival has yet to commence, and while waiting for it, Rinea has decided to bring Berkut to an isolated garden not far away from the village. The spot was perfect enough for the both of them, an Elysian place of serenity.

“I always make sure to visit this garden when I come to the village too. Being here brings me comfort, and I really am glad you’re here with me, lord Berkut.”

The garden was filled with flowers equal to those hair ornaments Rinea had, and they all let out a fragrant scent. Berkut was in awe of the place and was rather surprised to see it exist even in a region as harsh as they live in. After a few minutes, music was heard, which signified that the main event has already begun. The two decided to stay in the garden for a bit longer, and together they danced—the silver flowers being their only audience.

_“Perhaps this isn’t so bad after all.”_


End file.
